dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout Jenkins
Belinda Kathleen Jenkins more commonly known as Scout '''to the point where people don't remember her first name. She is the daughter of Donna and Garry Jenkins and their only child. Scout is often seen with her girls friends Cherry "Cherry Pie", Julia "Pinky", Jane "Janie", and Lilibeth "Betty". And later Cissy whom she developed a close relationship with. Scout briefly dated a boy named Henry but when he spread rumors that they were sleeping together when in reality it was mostly PG-13. She and Johnny Yates later began dating mostly undercover as the two didn't want either one of their parents to ruin their relationship. Background Early life Scout was born '''Belinda Kathleen Jenkins on March 1, 2000 in to Lutheran parents Donna and Gary Jenkins who often travel from place to place. Her father used to be in the military and has really bad PTSD but believes only God can give him relief so refuses to have any medical help and the bottle. She has lived in several places like Her parents love her but are too busy with their own problems her mother with work and her father with his PTSD to really pay attention to Scout which causes her to act out and get into fights which caused her friendship with Will and Johnny. Storyline Scout Jenkins/Storyline Personality Appearance Scout has a narrow face, honey eyes that are wide and round, and a long, thin nose. When she looks at herself, she sees someone who isn't pretty and that looks like a little girl with eyes and a nose that are too big. She has straight black hair that frames her face, a long neck, and knobby-knuckled hands. Her girls friends tell her that she has striking features; even though they are not beautiful, they are interesting. She is also very tall standing at 5'9" ft and being taller then most boys. Scout says that her body is like a twelve-year-old's she has small breasts and very little ass and tin thighs, and if she was taller, could be described as willowy, not childish. Abilities Physical Werecoyote Condition: Scout is a werecoyote but she is a bitten werecoyote as she was bitten when she was eight years old. So that means she can transform into a coyote which helped her survive in the wild to escape her home life. * Coyote Form: When Scout enters her Coyote form she becomes an actual Coyote much like a Werefox who can actually become foxes. When she enters this form, her coat is of a fulvous color with smaller patches of sandy blonde colors. ** Claw Retraction: Scout has the ability to generate sharp claws that she uses to attack or climb trees, building, etc. * Supernatural Strength: Scout posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: She can move much faster than others but lesser compared to Cambions and Werewolves but is stronger then a werefox. * Supernatural Durability: Scout possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: She has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. ** Enhanced Hearing: Scout has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. ** Enhanced Smell: She can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but their nose. ** Night Vision: Scout has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. * Temperature Regulation: As a Werecoyote she can maintain different levels of her own body temperature for extended periods of time, if not, indefinitely. She is even be able to manipulate her own body temperatures at will. * Healing Factor: Scout has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. Supernatural Lunar Empowerment: Like most werebeasts she becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she come into contact with moon, moonlight, or lunar energy/substance which enhances her existing powers. This is especially true during the full moon. Body Heat Camouflage: Scout can mask her body heat and other such emissions, leaving them invisible to such things as thermal imaging equipment. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Belinda the meaning of this name is not known for certain. The first element could be related to Italian bella "beautiful". The second element could be Germanic lind meaning "flexible, soft, tender" (and by extension "snake, serpent"). * Kathleen is the Irish form of Katherine is from the Greek name Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess Hecate; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. * Jenkins is from the given name Jenkin, a medieval diminutive of Jen, itself a Middle English form of John is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "God is gracious", from the roots יוֹ (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and חָנַן (chanan) meaning "to be gracious". The Hebrew form occurs in the Old Testament (spelled Johanan or Jehohanan in the English version), but this name owes its popularity to two New Testament characters, both highly revered saints. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are camping, knife throwing, and reading. ** Scout's favorite foods are eggs benedict, Spanish rice, and BLTs; while her least favorite foods are grits. ** Scout's favorite drinks are orange juice. ** Her pastimes are reading. ** Her favorite animals are wolves. ** Her favorite flowers are wild flowers. ** Scout can sleep up to... depends on how bad her parents are fighting. ** Her average bath time is thirty minutes. ** Her favorite artists are what ever's good at the time really. * Belinda was chosen for the character Belinda in The Rape of the Lock, and Kathleen was chosen for the song Kathleen by Catfish and the Bottlemen. * Her nickname Scout was given to her by her good friend Will after the main character Scout Finch from the book How To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee. * Scout shares the birthday March 1, with Theresa Bernstein a Polish-born American artist, painter, and writer. * She owns a baseball bat named Patience. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Jenkins family Category:Werecoyotes Category:Columba gang Category:Jupiter house Category:Winterbloom students